


Devour

by 888mph



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fanart, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/888mph/pseuds/888mph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tablet on PS2. References used.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devour

**Author's Note:**

> I was convinced I was going to finish my first TW fic. Instead this happened. :-|


End file.
